Más
by Mafer26
Summary: Muchas parafilias, cuidado, el amor de Morinaga por senpai a llegado a límites que pueden llegar a ser inhumanos.


**MÁS**

\- duele, Morinaga! – gritaba y se retorcía debajo de él, pero era inevitable, no iba a detenerse.

\- argg! Basta, de verdad! Basta! – senpai miraba hacia atrás y con una de sus manos trataba de dar manotazos, pero no podía voltearse, no con Morinaga dentro de él, sobre él.

\- …. – él no decía nada, solo jadeaba, le lamía las gotas de sudor salado de la espalda, ese delicioso sabor solo de senpai, dejándose llevar, siendo cada vez más cruel, las lamidas se transformaban a besos, pequeñas mordidas y posteriormente se aferraba con los dientes a toda su carne, sintiendo como senpai jalaba y aumentaba su propio dolor sin quererlo, podía sentir la carne romperse bajo la piel y el leve sabor oxido de un poco de sangre al rasgar la primera superficie de su piel.

\- ahhh! Noo! Ya..! – de pronto senpai quedó mudo, la parte de delante de su cuerpo cayó hacia el colchón, el dolor no lo dejó gritar y lo paralizó, solo un hipo y temblor lo invadió, una de sus manos alcanzó el costado derecho de Morinaga, y enterró sus uñas en él. Era tanto el dolor que ya ni siquiera lo sentía dentro, todas las sensaciones se mezclaban y perdían en esa mordida eterna, hasta que de pronto, lo soltó, con dificultad como si sus dientes hayan quedado pegados en la carne.

\- nn! – temblaba, un golpe de endorfina lo había llenado, su cuerpo ya no sabía cómo reaccionar al placer o al dolor, no había diferencia, Morinaga lo había cambiado para siempre y senpai lloraba por eso, no por el dolor, ni la humillación ni el asco, lloraba porque comprendía que nunca volvería a ser como antes, que nunca podría ni su mente ni su cuerpo olvidar…

\- te aprietas más cuando duele… - al fin la voz de Morinaga se escuchaba, lenta, baja, solemne, extenuada y a la vez enérgica. – me voy a correr – era una sentencia, no era una solicitud, apenas era un aviso de que todo se volvería peor, senpai lo sabía, últimamente para que Morinaga se corriera tenía que ser especialmente cruel, especialmente violento, haciendo cosas cada vez más extrañas, cosas que nunca pudo imaginar senpai… en su mente, en su ignorancia, no podía contener todas las cosas que hacía Morinaga.

De pronto otra acción sorpresiva, presionaba de una vez su cabeza contra la cama, fuertemente, haciéndole daño, y obligaba que sus caderas siguieran levantadas y se movía, fuerte, enérgico, profundo, sin ninguna compasión, tan rápido, interminable.

\- nn! – senpai no gritó, otra vez la sensación lo dejó mudo, choqueado, pero volvió a reaccionar cuando Morinaga le tomó del pelo, le tiró del pelo tomándolo con su mano, apretando, lo sentía en su oreja, se había agachado, pensó que le diría algo pero solo escuchaba su respirar fuerte. El dolor en su cabellera le hacía reventar la cabeza, y el ruido de la cama al crujir se vio silenciado por sus propios gemidos que lo inundaron todo, se acercaba, lo sabía, podía sentir por dentro como el pene de Morinaga se endurecía, se hinchaba más, hasta que llega de una vez a lo más profundo, y duele, lo siente removerse mientras eyacula, como si se hinchara y deshinchara como una manguera, y se le llena el vientre, siente acidez en el estómago y dolor en sus intestinos, y dura tanto, y no se detiene, una expulsión, y 2 y 3, finalmente cae sobre él, le suelta la cabellera que arde, y debajo de él no puede respirar, el cuerpo de a poco deja de temblarle y comienza a relajarse, a dormirse mientras se asfixia. Los jadeos de Morinaga se confunden con los suyos.

\- senpai… no te corriste – pero despierta de pronto, sabe lo que significa eso.

\- no! No quiero! No puedo! – se remueve, pero está débil, el cuerpo no le obedece, las piernas no le reaccionan y los brazos solo alcanzan a removerse patéticamente. – por favor…! – siente un vértigo extraño en el estómago, como desequilibrio, como nauseas.

Morinaga lo voltea tan rápido, todo es automático, sin ninguna mediación, y ya tiene su pene en la boca, su pene adolorido porque ya se ha corrido dos veces y esto aún no se detiene.

\- ay! Ay! duele! No! Tu lengua! – tan fuerte, senpai patalea, le araña la cara, le jala el cabello, finalmente lo golpea pero Morinaga resiste, no se detiene, con una mano le tiene sujeto el vientre para evitar que se voltee, y con la otra sujeta tan fuerte la base de su pene que a pesar del dolor no puede deserectarse, con todo su prepucio hacia abajo obligando que su glande esté expuesto, completamente expuesto a la lengua de Morinaga que se entierra en su uretra. – arrgg! Basta, dios mío! Por favor! Esto es una locura! – las lágrimas comienzan a salir, es una sensación tan alejada del placer y al mismo tiempo es una sensación sexual, algo que no entiende cómo pueden originarse de la misma fuente – no puedo correrme! No puedo correrme! – solloza con sus manos en la cara, no sabe lo que dice, siente una presión en su vientre, un ardor – voy a orinarme…! Por favor…!

Pero eso no desalentó a Morinaga, incluso quizás lo animó, porque comenzó a introducir sus dedos en su adolorido ano, hasta el fondo de una sola vez, entre el semen de 3 corridas.

\- ….! – senpai se tensó, se levantó su pecho libre de esa mano que ahora estaba tan profundo de una sola vez, directo a su próstata, enterrando sus dedos ¿cuántos eran? No podía darse cuenta pero eran 3.

La mano que estaba en la base de su pene se apretó aún más, parecía querer controlar esos espasmos, que no interrumpieran su propia tortura, era como si deseara a senpai, lo quería aniquilar, lo quería reventar, pero tampoco le importaba, solo lo quería a él… pero no le importaba su dolor, su asco, el odio que podía sentir por él, aunque deseaba su dolor, su asco e incluso su desprecio.

\- ahhh! Ahhh! – las manos de senpai volvieron a la cabeza de Morinaga, ahora él apretaba su cabello, sin pensar, solo desesperado jalaba su cabeza, se enterraba en su garganta, Morinaga sentía el dolor en su coronilla, las arcadas no lo dejaban respirar, se asfixiaba, y sus ojos ardían por las lágrimas del vómito; y era feliz, senpai se corría en su boca.

Lo soltó, en lo profundo de él, ni siquiera tragó, pasó directamente por su esófago hasta su estómago en 3 dolorosas expulsiones sin fuerza, era poco, ya se había corrido mucho, cada vez su semen era menos cantidad y más líquido, no podía esperar a que pasara otro día para hacer más, no podía aguantar la espera de seguir comiendo a senpai.

Senpai siguió temblando, Morinaga chupó lentamente un poco más, saboreando ese sabor amargo, queriendo absorber algo de lo que pudo quedar a lo largo de la uretra de senpai, pero apenas eso lo hizo brincar, estaba muy sensible, rojo, adolorido, seco por la saliva e inflamado y rojo de una forma innatural.

\- no! Por favor…! Duele… ya… basta… - senpai nunca había suplicado en su vida, pero ahí estaba tembloroso, rojo, arañado, mordido, apretado. Y otra vez su vientre, de una manera sorpresiva y desesperada – tengo que ir al baño, de verdad…! Sal de ahí…!

Morinaga lo miró a los ojos, esa horrible expresión que senpai odiaba, hundida su nariz en su vello púbico, la cara roja y sudorosa, los ojos llorosos, brillantes con las pupilas dilatadas y algunos mechones pegados a su frente por el sudor. No pudo seguir viéndolo a los ojos, volteó rápidamente.

\- Morinaga… por favor… de verdad… no aguanto – le temblaba la voz, odiaba todo eso, escucharse a sí mismo suplicar por orinar.

Lentamente Morinaga elevó su boca por el largo y delgado pene de senpai que cayó hacia un costado, doblándose aún alargado por la inflamación, limpio totalmente, ardiendo.

\- no puedes ir solo. – Morinaga sonreía, con una sonrisa tan extraña.

\- estás loco – lo miró de reojo senpai, su voz temblaba, ya sabía lo que quería Morinaga.

\- está bien, no tengas miedo. – se levantó, senpai pudo notar que sus piernas igual temblaban un poco – yo te llevaré. – extendió sus manos.

Senpai en un segundo se dio cuenta, no podía, si se levantaba iba a escurrirlo todo.

\- no! No puedo!

Morinaga lo sabía.

\- pero tienes que ir al baño – su voz era tan tranquila, era otro nivel de perversión. Tomó uno de sus brazos.

\- no! No puedo! – su cuerpo no reaccionaba, era jalado por Morinaga pero sus piernas estaban débiles y torpes, y su vientre estaba a reventar.

\- está bien, apóyate en mí.

\- no!

Pero poco a poco su cuerpo se incorporaba apoyándose en Morinaga, mientras senpai apretaba el vientre lo que lo hacía reventarse más mientras contraía involuntariamente sus nalgas, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba demasiado abierto, su cuerpo no le respondía, estaba demasiado transformado.

Y un sonido asqueroso comenzó a escucharse, como un chisporroteo, como aire ahogado mientras un líquido comenzaba a deslizarse por sus piernas, un líquido sucio.

\- noo! – senpai reaccionó sin pensar, dio un manotazo que le dio con el lado de su puño justo en la cara de Morinaga haciendo que lo soltara. Senpai cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, golpeándose con la marquesa de la cama.

Su hipo incontrolable inundó la habitación, estaba en posición fetal, pero Morinaga no sentía nada salvo una admiración y adoración por ese cuerpo mancillado y transformado a sus pies, lo que más amaba en el mundo él mismo lo había destruido y arruinado, se sentía tan feliz que podría llorar.

Se agachó y le besó las mejillas llorosas, el cuello temblante, el hombro amoratado. El sonido del chisporroteo lentamente comenzó a silenciarse, dejando solo el llanto de senpai en el ambiente.

\- te amo senpai, de esta manera… te amo.

\- hip… estás enfermo…

\- sí… - Morinaga pudo llegar a sus labios, y lo besó con una ternura que no se había mostrado en toda la noche pero que los labios de senpai no pudieron contestar por los sollozos que descomponían su cara. – vamos al baño o te harás aquí.

\- ….. – senpai quería borrarse, borrarse a sí mismo y a Morinaga, que no existieran, ni siquiera pensaba en su familia, en su hermana, en su hermano, en su padre o su madre, solo pensaba en la inexistencia de él y de Morinaga, que nada hubiera pasado, que no lo hubiera conocido, que no hubieran nacido.

Se puso de pie muy lentamente y con ayuda de Morinaga, de pronto era como si no sintiera nada, como si hubiera sentido tanto hace unos momentos que de pronto ya no podía sentir nada, ni siquiera del olor de semen y mierda que estaba en la habitación.

Caminaron lentamente por el pasillo, ensuciando el piso, escurriendo ambos, llegaron al baño, senpai no pudo pensar por qué Morinaga entraba con él, porqué se ponía tras él, porque le sujetaba el pene.

\- vamos senpai

\- … - volvió a la realidad - ¿qué?

\- tienes que hacerlo ¿verdad? – dijo Morinaga apretando el pene con sus dedos, lo que provocó una clavada de dolor inmediata en la espina de senpai.

\- ¿qué…? Tienes que estar bromeando… - ni siquiera gritó, es que no podía creerlo, su imaginación no podría pensarlo, lo que Morinaga le estaba pidiendo.

\- está bien, yo te ayudaré – su voz era tan calmada, tan profunda y su aliento y cuerpo caliente en su espalda, en su cuello.

Una de sus manos siguió sujetando el pene de senpai, mientras que la otra se apoyó en su vientre comenzando a presionarlo con la palma, apretándolo contra su pecho.

\- nn! ¿qu-qué haces? – senpai se removió en sus brazos, pero no se había percatado cómo de aprisionado se había dejar estar. – nn! No! Duele…!

Ardía, y su pene se había alargado por la urgencia de la orina para salir. Morinaga apretó el puño cerrado hundiéndolo en su vientre bajo, como un golpe dado en cámara lenta.

\- ah! Basta! Me lastimas! Me lastimas! …! – ardía, dolía, iba a explotar, su vientre se apretaba y sus piernas se tambaleaban, todo ocurrió tan rápido, no pudo huir, no pudo evitarlo, no alcanzó a pensar en nada, en intentar irse, en golpearlo, simplemente su orina comenzó a caer, sin fuerza, su miembro no tenía fuerza, solo caía, y un nuevo olor comenzó a impregnarlo todo. No pudo hablar, no pudo llorar, solo sentía como iba deshinchándose, y un extraño alivió pudo sobreponerse a todos los demás sentimientos y sensaciones - …..!

Terminó goteando y jadeó, podía respirar, y otra vez ese placentero sentimiento de vacío, de liberación porque ya no sufría, ya no era nada, y la nada no podía ni sentir felicidad ni tristeza, era su liberación.

Y fue nada en negro. No vio nada, no sintió nada, no sintió su cuerpo caer ni su mente nublarse, simplemente dejó de sentir todo, el dolor, el asco, el odio, la humillación y la tristeza, seguramente esa debió haber sido la sensación más cercana que experimentó a la muerte, y comprendió que no sería malo.

**FIN**


End file.
